The present invention relates to a foldable keyboard, and more particularly to a foldable keyboard that is easy to manufacture and that is sufficiently rigid when unfolded such that it can be utilized while it is positioned on a user's lap. Keyboards embodying this invention are particularly useful when combined with personal data assistants (“PDAs”).